A Bouquet Of Roses
by BlueJellyFish
Summary: Roses are red, Lina is blue? Gourry tries to do something nice for Lina. YAY! A LG fic! WhOoOo! Plz R&R!


BlueJ: Hi mina-san!! How are you?! I just finished another fanfic!! I hope you like this one because this is a ficcie for all you Lina and Gourry fans out there!! Oh, and this isn't really a mushy story if you don't like that much kissing and everything like my sister (she hates lovey-dovey stories). ^_^. I also wanted to tell you that I don't own any of the Slayers *turns sad in an instant*. I wish I did though *all of a sudden she turns really happy*. Then I can have chibi Lina and Gourrys running around 24/7!! *she suddenly turns sad again* Too bad I don't own them. OK! Before I have another mood swing Pleasereviewmyfanfictionandonwiththestory!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was one of those normal days were everything was quiet and peaceful.  
  
"NAMAGOMI!! YOU GET BACK HERE WITH THAT FLOWER!!"  
  
"Why, Fi-chan I don't even remember touching you like THAT," Xellos started to laugh when he saw Filia blush.  
  
"YOU PERVERTED NAMAGOMI!!!" While saying this Filia took out her mace and started beating the crap out of him.  
  
"Miss Filia," Amelia started to whine. "If you keep beating Mr. Xellos up, then all the pretty flowers in this store will be DESTROYED!!"  
  
"But, but THAT NAMAGOMI WON"T LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Filia started to wail...then started beating Xellos up again.  
  
"Miss Lina Pl-" But Amelia was cut short.  
  
"LINA!! WHY DO I HAVE TO EVEN BE HERE?! EXPECIALLY WHEN I CAN GO AND FIND MY CURE!!?" Zelgadiss started screaming.  
  
"Awww, is lil Zelly having a hard time because all the people in the room is staring at him?" Lina said in a mocking voice.  
  
"I hate you," Zelgadiss calmly said turning slowly to see a Filia trying to hurt a Xellos. A Xellos who was laughing...until he went flying to the wall, and an Amelia started running in circles screaming about 'save the flowers' before tripping and fell face first in the ground.  
  
"I'm surrounded by idiots," Zelgadiss muttered while putting a hand over his face out of embarrassment.  
  
While the racket was going on, Lina didn't even seem to notice any of it. She was looking at a bright bouquet of red roses. Lina didn't even see a dark figure coming over to her until...(Dun, dun, dun!!)  
  
"Hi Lina!!"  
  
"Ahhhh-Oh, hi Gourry," Lina started to recover.  
  
"Hey Lina what are you looking at?" Gourry asked stupidly.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, I was just looking at this bouquet of roses. Aren't they the prettiest flowers you ever saw?" Lina smiled happily at the roses.  
  
"If you like them that much Lina...why don't you just buy them?" Gourry looked down at the red roses.  
  
"Yeah, you know what? I think I will," Lina stood up and walked up to the counter. "Ummm...excuse me, but I would like to know how much that bouquet of roses cost."  
  
"Ohh... I think it was about 10 gold coins," the counter woman thought for a moment. "Yup, it costs about 10 gold coins," she smiled down at Lina. "Would you like to buy them?"  
  
"10 gold coins?!" Lina turned a little sad. "What a rip off..."  
  
The woman sweatdropped.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have eaten at that inn!" Lina thought to herself. "Uhhh...No, I don't want to buy them."  
  
Gourry thought he saw Lina sad when she came walking back, so he decided to do something very nice.  
  
"Hey Lina?" Gourry asked. "Do you really want those flowers?"  
  
"Yeah...but it doesn't matter. I don't have the money to buy them," Lina tried to smile.  
  
"If you want them that bad...I guess I can buy them for you," Gourry answered happily.  
  
"You really would buy those...for me?" Lina started to blush.  
  
"YEAH!! I mean if you wanted to look at how pretty the flowers are because you know that you can't look like that," Gourry started to list things that Lina will never be (kind, pretty, patient, less-destructive, etc.).  
  
"Gourry..." Lina started to twitch.  
  
"--I mean you're flat-chested, you're mean, nothing like a girl, you're-" Gourry started to blurt lists of things about Lina and how undeveloped she was.  
  
"GOURRY!" Lina was now glowing red.  
  
"But you know what Lina? I think you're still pre-" Gourry was cut short when Lina kicked him in the stomach.  
  
"That's it I can't take it anymore!! I DON"T WANT THOSE STUPID ROSES ANYMORE!!" Lina screamed in anger and stormed outside.  
  
Gourry watched as she left.  
  
"Uhhhh...what did I do?" Gourry looked confused.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
HOW DARE THAT STUPID BAKA SAY THAT!! Lina thought to herself as she stood huffing outside of the flower shop. EVEN IN FRONT OF ALL THOSE PEOPLE TOO!! I WILL NEVER EVER SPEAK TO THAT BAKA AGAIN!!  
  
"Ummmm...Lina, I'm sorry for whatever I did in there," Gourry frowned and looked to where Lina was.  
  
But Lina turned her back to him, showing that she didn't want to talk to him right now.  
  
"Lina, please don't be mad at me," started to take a step toward Lina. "Lina, I said I was sorry for what I said, but what I really meant was-" Gourry took Lina by the shoulders.  
  
"-Was that I'm just a flat-chested little girl, right?!" Lina felt tears in the corner of her eyes so she turned away. Who knew such words could hurt so much. Especially when they're coming from the person that she-I'm giving too much away. ^^; Heh, heh, heh...  
  
"Lina...I guess what I really wanted was to...HERE," Gourry handed Lina the bouquet of roses she wanted.  
  
"Gourry, a-are these f-for me?" Lina stuttered.  
  
"Yeah, I was wanting to buy them for you and make you happy...but then you kicked me." Gourry started to look sad.  
  
"Well, it was your fault you ma-" Lina fell silent as a rectangular shaped paper on the bouquet caught her eye. Lina looked at the small writing that said "I LOVE YOU" in big red letters.  
  
"What's this Gourry?" Lina asked waving the paper around.  
  
"Uhhh..." Gourry started to blush. "Oh, It was the only card that they had left."  
  
"Oh...well... thank-you Gourry," for some reason Lina felt a little disappointed with his answer.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll meet you inside?" Gourry smiled and walked inside.  
  
"Hmmm...ok Gourry," Lina whispered. Lina stayed outside for a while thinking, before she went inside to get the others.  
  
While passing the counter, she saw lots of cards. Some that read "I'M SORRY", "GET WELL", "FRIENDS FOREVER", "CONGRAUATIONS", and so on.  
  
Lina smiled. So there wasn't just one. Lina kept walking until she saw Gourry standing near the door waiting for everyone to arrive. As Lina walked up to Gourry he started to gulp. But unexpectedly, Lina pecked him on the cheek and whispered, "Love you too."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BlueJ: Did you Like it? Did you hate it? I told you I didn't make it that mushy!! ^_^. Please review my story!! It would REALLY mean a lot to me. That's all for now!! BYE, BYE minna-san!! ^_^. 


End file.
